Dr. Franklin
.]] Dr. Franklin, once employed by the OSI, was a brilliant scientist and a leading pioneer in cybernetic technology alongside his rival Dr. Rudy Wells. The quarrels between Franklin and Wells were often due to allocating funds for their dueling projects. Rudy was developing the CYBORG Project/Bionics which eventually led to the technology to create the world's first bionic man, Steve Austin. Franklin on the other hand, proposed that the OSI allocate funds to help create his Robot Project. A pure cybernetic soldier/agent for the government. Franklin believed his robots would be far superior than Dr. Wells' bionic/human hybrid. However, Wells was eventually awarded the funding for his CYBORG Project by the OSI. Under the supervision of Oliver Spencer, Dr. Franklin made his first breakthrough in a prototype weather control satellite which won overwhelming support from top directors at the OSI. Although Spencer rejected Franklin’s proposal for funding his robot soldier project, Franklin’s working relationship with the OSI remained fair. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse when Oscar Goldman succeeded Spencer’s former position as head of OSI. Franklin’s grandiose delusions about using the weather satellite as a devastating weapon clashed with Goldman’s ideas in benefitting geographical problems such as controlling floods and irrigating dry desert climates. Their continuing quarrels eventually led to Franklin's termination of employment at the OSI and his weather control satellite being shelved. Six years after Franklin's dismissal from the OSI, he devised a plan to get back at Oscar Goldman and to regain control of his experimental weather control device. Due to Franklin's association with Russian finance minister Baron Constantine, he was enabled with enough funds to build his first fembot which he named Katy. Katy AKA Fembot #1 was undistinguishable between robot and human, flawless down to the final detail even to a trained eye. She served as Franklin's assistant along with Dr Rawlins. Franklin soon establishes a covert base at an old abandoned OSI complex and proceeds to construct several more prototype fembots while sending Rawlins and Katy to keep a close surveillance on OSI’s top secretaries Linda Wilson and Peggy Callahan. It was only a matter of time until Franklin needed additional funding to begin phase one of his plan to take back his weather control device and Baron Constantine was sent to check on Franklin’s progress after already investing millions of dollars . Upon his arrival at Franklin’s base, the skeptical and annoyed Constantine was greeted by Katy as she assisted Franklin on his tour and revealed his creations. Furious upon realizing that Franklin spent all their investments on the fembots which he quickly dismissed as “ridiculous looking mannequins that couldn’t fool anyone”, he threatens to have Franklin killed. . The first investment was for the sole purpose to obtain a plan to steal the weather control device and had no confidence in the fembots’ ability to infiltrate the OSI. Franklin was quick to convince Constantine otherwise by removing Katy’s face mask, thus revealing her identity as a fembot . The shocked and bewildered Constantine immediately vouches for Franklin’s request to his superiors for an additional ten million dollars in funds Upon the additional funding, Franklin was able to complete the finishing touches of two additional fembot duplicate of Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan, both whom he intends to abduct and replace to infiltrate the OSI. Franklin soon dispatches a team consisting of Rawlins posing as a maintenance worker driving a delivery van with both Katy and the fembot duplicate of Lynda Wilson hiding in the back. They drive to the OSI parking lot to wait for the real Lynda to leave work to kidnap her. Unbeknownst to Franklin, who was monitoring the kidnaping, a nearby Jaime Sommers hears Lynda’s cry for help and rushes to her rescue. Instead she runs into a car being driven by the fembot duplicate. When Jaime asked if she called for help, the fembot denies ever screaming for help. Also Jaime picks up the fembot’s high pitched transistor hum and quickly dismisses the sounds that she was hearing as a possible defect in a recent upgrade that Rudy Wells has installed to her bionic hearing. Both Franklin and Constantine are intrigued by this Jaime and wonder if she could be a potential threat to their plans. Later that same night, Callahan, while at her apartment was also kidnaped and replace by her fembot double. The following morning both fembots assume their posts at the OSI. Franklin orders them to investigate this Jaime Sommers woman and soon realizes that she is bionic while monitoring the tests Rudy Wells was conducting on her. Franklin is both intrigued but bitter that Rudy has perfected his first model, a project he remembers the OSI was funding at the time, which was a subject to arguments between his robots and Rudy’s Cyborg Project. Upon realizing that Jaime, with her bionic hearing, could detect the high pitch transistor signal that fembots emit , he immediately altered the operational 'frequency' to eliminate the signal and preceeded with the next phase, to kidnap Oscar Goldman. Later that day Oscar invites Jaime out to lunch and they agree to meet in the parking lot at noon. With the ability to see and hear everything through the Callahan fembot, Franklin once again sends Rawlins and Katy back to the OSI parking lot to await Oscar's arrival. Rawlins and Katy successfully abducts Oscar while rendering Jaime unconscious while she tried stopping them. Within hours Oscar was brought to Franklin's complex as a prisoner. For the first time in seven years, Franklin stood face to face with Oscar and proceeded to taunt his former superior from the OSI. Franklin gloats his victory from the success of his fembots’ infiltration of the OSI to Oscar and reveals his plan to retake his Weather Control Machine with the aids of his robots. All Oscar Goldman can do is stand by helplessly as his prisoner, powerless to stop him. Meanwhile, after the reports of Oscar’s abduction, the head of the NSB, Jack Hanson, convenes the top employees of the OSI for an interrogation on the events leading to Oscar’s abduction. The fembot of Callahan is being very evasive in her answers to Hanson and contractive to the conversations the real Callahan had with Jamie the prior day. Jaime’s suspicions arouse by the new strange behavior from Callahan. That night Jaime goes to Callahan’s apartment giving the appearance that she is apologizing for doubting her and attempting to mend their friendship. However, she then probes deeper about their prior personal conversations. When the monitoring Franklin commands the fembot of Callahan to answer contradictory, Jaime outed the fembot as an imposter. He then orders the fembot to capture her and bring her in. The fembot grabs Jaime’s arm. Refusing to be taken prisonor, a fight breaks out between Jaime and the fembot. When Jaime attempts to escape through the front door, she finds Katy waiting to intercept her. During their struggle Jaime knocks the face mask off of Katy. Frightened by the menacing inhuman sight of Katy and the fembot’s freakish strength that knocked her across the room, Jaime attempts to escape through the back window. Franklin commands the two fembots to pursue Jaime forcing her with no other choice but to jump out the back window. The extreme height causes severe damage to her bionic legs upon landing. The limbs short-circuit and sparkles as Jaime crumbles on the pavement, unconscious. Franklin then orders the fembots to return to base Later that night the beaten Jaime lies close death in the hospital. The delirious Jaime tries to warn Rudy about the robots while he was in the process of giving her a bionic shutdown to prevent another bionic rejection that nearly killed her two years prior. The fembot duplicate of Lynda watches on as Franklin orders the robot to kill Jaime should she reveal their identity. Appearances * "Kill Oscar" Franklin, Dr. Franklin, Dr.